Maps
Cordiali _____________________ (Western) Esuca Brynhildras = ''Populace: Teragys'' = Located in the Northern Dragon Isles- Brynhildras is the capital of the Northern Teragys society. The Northern Isles are more known for the game that frequents the area, crocodiles, bear, deer, and boar are common game found to hunt. Overall, Brynhildras primarily use letters as a form of far distanced communication, however they do have phone lines and are further establishing this as a means of communication. Caeltasi = ''Populace: Solasi'' = Archery is what Caeltasi is most known for, vineyards to cultivate fine wines dot the landscape of Caeltasi between the wheat fields. Fishing is also in abundance closer to the peninsula and is a large portion of the Solasi diet. Melitas = ''Populace: Solasi'' = Known more for magic than it’s sister city, Melitas is a refined culture for the arcane arts than anywhere else in the world. Melitas is known more for it’s scrying mirrors and message crystals that they make, infused with magical essence and used as a means for the Solasi to communicate with one another. Prospero City = ''Populace: All'' = Known as the main capital of progress, Prospero City is a mixed culture of trade and technology, Bordering the Southern Kimlas Forest, resources are plentiful as is opportunity. Prospero City is the site of where the Third Expedition collected together in order to explore the Arks. Law enforcement in Prospero City is left to the usual police, but the council have their own agents that can go past the law in order to achieve certain goals. (Law says you can't kill this person, but these operatives can if need be because they are, ordained by higher powers, above the law) This is in regards to Prospero City alone. The Western Port is a very lively place where crime is not as heavy due to the better law enforcement. The Eastern Port is much more dangerous due to law being outsourced from Prospero over there. (Not enough regulation from so far away) Port Danos = ''Populace: Humans'' = A port city directly across the ocean from Port Altos, Port Danos often receives trade from the Eastern Continent. Georgas Stronghold = ''Populace: Humans'' = Across a lake from Frigidia, Georgas Stronghold is a city often passed through from those going to or from Prospero City, Port Danos or Frigidia itself. Frigidia = ''Populace: Humans and Anuri'' = A small city to the south that deals with the exporting ice and mana crystals. It’s important business because the machinery in the other towns and worlds, especially prospero, require these two things immensely to run power. Ice for cooling the machines and mana crystals to power them. The town isn't very welcoming to outsiders if just because the place is rather slave drive-y, using the lower class to handle the dangerous crystals and go out chipping ice with minimal equipment. It’s not often talked about in Prospero and the city folk take for granted the trials and tribulations the frigidian people go through to keep power running in other cities. Anuri make up about 75% of the workforce. Severin Mountains = ''Populace: Volkan'' = On the Western Continent far east of the Solasi cities, the Severin Mountains make a natural barrier along the ocean, barring the Eastern Continent from the Solasi and further fortifying them. _____________________ Asthar (Eastern) Ilyncia = ''Populace: Dhin'' = An oasis city to the north in the Vespera Desert and one of the few known permanent settlements of the nomadic Dhin and a perfect place for the Dhin to cultivate fast growing vegetables and manage their herds of cattle and sheep near the paradise like oasis for security and prosperity. Messages can frequently be seen over Ilncia coming into the city as the Dhin communicate via air currents when out on their travels. Sterrodus = ''Populace: Humans'' = A city of heavy industrialization, Sterrodus is known more for it’s labor in second class job opportunities. It is also known for many imports coming from the Abyssal Jungle. Port Altos = ''Populace: Humans'' = The Port is filthy and known for its criminal underdark. Heavily industrialized- most things are manufactured there and shipped to Prospero City and Sterrodus. Regular ships are still used since airships have only been recently streamlined for everyday use. Storms can present a challenge to airships and prove to make travel and trade by airship more difficult. Diavold = ''Populace: Humand and Teragys'' = A Human/Teragys settlement. It's a surprisingly well adjusted place where they co-exist. Teragys are in higher power over the humans, but not unfairly because of the warriors code. Reason being is because they all fought in the war together during the schism, so there’s this mutual respect between all of them. Teragys there are more open than the ones on the islands. It’s the city with the largest possible middle class. Due to a stigma to follow the intensity of daily life that the Teragys live, a lot of the humans are buff. Half human teragys have a stigma against them much like mixed children do in asian countries, but if they prove their strength then they're met with respect. So basically the Teragys way of looking at things, except more open than the isles. Sigurdra = ''Populace: Teragys'' = Located in the Southern Dragon Isles, Sigurdra is the Southern capital of the Teragys. Arcterus Mountains = ''Populace: Volkan'' = Encompassing the Vespera Desert on the Eastern Continent, the Arcterus Mountains are a dry and arid terrain. Fryaru Mountains = ''Populace: Volkan'' = On the Southern Dragon Isle, the Fryaru Mountains flank Sigurdra to the west of the Teragys capital. Political Map '''Humans and Anuri'''''' ||| Teragys ||| Volkan ||| Asali Anuri ||| Solasi ||| Dhin''' '''The Ark''' Topography